De historias de amor y otras penas menos trágicas
by ManiacoDepresivo
Summary: Una colección de cuentos, ocasionalmente continuados por lo que no me atrevo a llamarles One-Shots, dedicados al amor y el desamor. Es menester dedicar un par de páginas a amar y a no hacerlo, a jugar con el romance y a tomarlo demasiado enserio, a llorar lo que se cree perdido y a perder lo que no se alcanzó a llorar. Alguna vez todos amamos, aun sin saber amar.
1. Otra casualidad nada casual

**Otra casualidad nada casual.**

–_Tenemos que hablar–._ Vinyl releyó el mensaje en voz alta por tercera vez, saboreando cada silaba largamente antes de unirla con la siguiente, tratando de sacarle un sentido más profundo, instando imaginarse el tono en que se lo pudieron haber escrito originalmente. No se sentía segura de nada.

Muchas veces en el pasado había recibido una copia exacta de ese mismo mensaje y de la misma persona. Solo le había preocupado la primera vez, para la 4 ya había comprendido que era la manera de su novia de hacer una pequeña broma. No pocas veces le había mostrado el mensaje a algún amigo para burlarse de la expresión incomoda de la persona al preguntar, con voz de inocencia, la nada inocente pregunta _"¿Qué crees que signifique?"._ Esta vez, sin el mínimo indicio o razón, sentía algo distinto.

Tal vez fueran los extraños vientos de octubre que siempre la ponían melancólica por motivos que prefería no terminar de entender, quizá se debiera a las intermitentes lloviznas de la época del año que a ratos se odian y a ratos se extrañan pero siempre se temen, imaginándolas peores de lo que en verdad pueden llegar a ser; o bien podría ser la reciente tención entre ella y su chica por desacuerdos que ninguna quería arreglar. "Pero algo no anda bien" pensó y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo para seguir caminando hasta el barato apartamento de estudiantes que compartían.

"_Tengo miedo. No, estoy ansiosa… No… Angustiada. Me siento angustiada"_. Pronunció la palabra un par de veces sin separar los dientes, como para asegurarse de que fuera la correcta. Se sintió complacida de saber la respuesta, al sentirla casi como hecha para la situación y decidió discurrir un poco en la idea, al menos para tener un terreno firme donde pisar e ignorar todo lo demás en que podía hundirse.

"_No tengo miedo, claro que no, es decir ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Infinidad de cosas que es mejor no imaginar pero conociéndola lo máximo que se atrevería a hacer es pasar a mi lado después de un par de palabras y… ¿Qué me podría poner ansiosa? No estoy esperando nada, no hay una manera correcta de actuar para lo que no se sabe, no es que pueda armar un plan ni lo haría aunque pudiera, no siento ansias de terminar con esto así que…. Angustiada. Estoy angustiada. Siento como la sangre se me queda en el pecho y como la garganta se hace arena… Angustiada… una palabra complicada, rítmica, cantable ¿Por qué no? Es difícil cansarse de ella, especialmente si una está angustiada… An-Gus-Tia-Da… Angus-Tiada… Angus-Ti-Ada… ¿Por qué hoy todo es tan diferente?"_

Las cosas entre Vinyl y su novia no estaban mal, no peor ni mejor que siempre sino que estaban en un punto muerto. Siempre tuvieron pequeñas diferencias infranqueables: la ropa, los lugares para relajarse, la comida y algunos pequeños vicios; de hecho sus únicos gustos en común eran la música y la otra. En verdad nunca antes habían dejado de empujarse a cambiar, de lanzar a la otra en lo desconocido a ver si conociéndolo le agarraba el gusto, lentamente, sin violencia ni sobornos sino con una diminuta pizca de maldad, la justa para convertir la obligación moral de hacer algo por la cadena imaginaria de su relación romántica en un juego que ambas podían disfrutar. Eso se había detenido.

"_¿Se supone que se rindió? ¿Yo me rendí?"._ Pensó, justamente cuando el semáforo le dio permiso de seguir caminando, de acercarse un poco más al destino funesto, a la tragedia que todavía no era tragedia y por lo tanto todavía no podía evitarse de ningún modo.

De inmediato decidió que no era el caso. _–No nos dejamos de querer, solo nos aceptamos–_. Habló en voz alta, aprovechando que las calles se habían vaciado porque la doceava corta lluvia de la tarde comenzaba a caer y todos tenían ya sobradamente practicado el plan para huir de ella. _"¿Cuál es la diferencia?"._ Continuó ahora en su mente, mientras se apretaba entre dos extraños bajo el techo de lámina sobresaliente de una tienda a la vuelta de su hogar. _"Nos amábamos tanto que queríamos entendernos… ¿ya no?". _

A Vinyl, nunca le había gustado pensar en esa clase de cosas, planear su vida sin querer solo por estar preocupada, pero no podía hacer mucho más en medio del fragmento de diluvio, atrapada ahí entre un escaparate de un negocio cerrado y el remedo de cascada que formaba el agua al resbalar por el techo. Eso le daba algo de tiempo muerto, una excusa por llegar un poco tarde a responder el mensaje en persona, justo como sentía que era debido _"¿Alguna vez alguien se habría atrevido a responder un "¿Sobre qué? O aún mejor ¿Para qué?" al clásico "Tenemos que hablar"? Nadie con dos dedos de frente y algo que perder"._ Pensó, y se sintió satisfecha de desviar el asunto así de suavemente, por accidente, casi sin quererlo a un sujeto imaginario y poder dejar de pensar en la situación como suya.

La lluvia era intensa, pero sería corta, cosa de unos pocos minutos y solo algunos charcos y unos cuantos caminantes empapados podrían dar testimonio de su existencia. Entonces ella podría seguir caminando y seguir pensando sin distraerse por la insensible tormenta, entonces la angustia le crecería en el pecho hasta reventarle las costillas y saldría volando, y su canto pajarearía entre las sucias calles, como si le advirtiera, como si estuviera a punto de ocurrir algo terrible.

– _¿Debería comprarle flores? –_. Preguntó en voz alta, por accidente. Los demás que esperaban a su lado prefirieron ignorarla, ahorrarse el esfuerzo de enterarse con quien intentaba hablar, de actuar si hiciera falta, decidiendo que era mejor quedar como un espectador inocente; Y Vinyl prefirió no denotar el error, no intentar cubrirlo con una risa nerviosa o una falsa llamada. Prefirió callar hasta que su presencia desapareció por completo.

"_Ella ama las flores"._ Siguió la misma idea en su mente. Su novia no era precisamente romántica, al menos no espontáneamente y siempre que ella le regalaba flores le daba un corto discurso explicando lo estúpido del acto; pero en cada ocasión las apretaba contra su pecho firmemente y no se atrevía a desecharlas hasta que estuvieran completamente marchitas. Vinyl había advertido eso hacía tiempo y siempre lo consideraba. Inmediatamente decidió que era mala idea.

"_Sí lo hiciera seria como una confesión, gritarle que creo que todo anda mal y hacer obvio que quiero una solución"_. Las palabras fluyeron dentro de su mente sin avisarle a sus manos que buscaron el dinero en los bolsillos del pantalón. Una caja de cigarrillos sin abrir, pues ella no fumaba, y una curiosa cantidad de corcho latas la detuvieron de llegar a su billetera, justo a tiempo para responderse a sí misma. _"No creo nada aún ¿Qué se supone que confesaría? ¿No estaría diciendo más si hago lo contrario? Claro que no ocurre nada ni tengo que hacer nada todavía…"_

"_Y sin embargo…"_

Se mantuvo en silencio, procurando lavarse la mente con la lluvia, casi a modo de terapia, mientras pudo; quieta como pocas veces en su vida, apenas respirando, apenas existiendo más por accidente que por voluntad, deseando alargar su estadía bajo el pedazo sobresaliente del tejado tanto como fuera posible. La lluvia se detuvo y ella echó a andar, entre los casuales charcos que la obligaba a cambiar el rumbo y reducir la marcha y que cada vez parecían menos casuales y más piadosos a sus ojos.

"_Las casualidades nunca tiene nada de casual, solo mucho de consecuencia y olvido, de lo que pensamos que no era importante y elegimos no recordar"._ Repitió la frase varias veces y no pudo asignarle un autor, retrocedió un par de pasos con el ritmo corrompido de una canción que le llegaba desde muy atrás de la memoria y reanudó la marcha más decidida a terminar con todo, pero sin prisa por hacerlo. Angustia y nada más.

Las calles se le confundieron y rodeó un par de veces la ruta más corta decidiendo que ahí los charcos eran más profundos. Camino sin detenerse ni un momento, sin mirar las nubes arremolinándose una vez más sobre la ciudad, como un reloj que marcaba los justos tiempos de la naturaleza.

Alcanzó la puerta del gris edificio rojo ladrillo y se detuvo en el living. Respiró aliviada, saboreando el cálido y estancado aire de la habitación, el hundimiento de la alfombra medio podrida bajo sus deportivas mojadas y contando por primera vez en su vida el número de escalones que la separaban de su hogar, como si saberlo fuera importante y necesario; uno de esos detalles tan insignificantes que significan una ventaja absoluta. Alcanzó a calcular 37 antes de perder la cuenta. Fuera el decimotercer chaparrón del día comenzó y Vinyl supo que ya se había quedado sin tiempo. Comenzó el pesado asenso hasta el quinto piso del triste edificio.

Se concentró en el crujir de las escaleras bajos sus pies y el aroma marchito del papel tapiz en los pasillos hasta que la sangre volvió a recorrer su cuerpo y pudo volver a pensar.

"_No quiero perderla". _Declaró pasa si misma, sin detener la marcha. _"Solo sé que no quiero alejarme de ella, sé que ella no quiere cambiarme y yo no quiero cambiarla; ella no quiere nada de mí y yo solo quiero estar a su lado ¿Qué se supone que haga?". _A pesar de entender su debilidad no flaqueo, no se sintió aminorada ni perdida sino fuera de escena; como otro espectador sin poder para cambiar su propia vida, para cambiar lo que se había decidido antes de que ella se enterara que podía decidirse.

El murmuro de una canción arruinada por la estática de la radio de algún vecino la alcanzo cuando llego frente a su puerta. Se detuvo y la reconoció como la melodía que había pensado más temprano, en la calle, en la lluvia, lejos y cerca de todo, tan dentro de ella que no sabía que estaba ahí. _"Otra casualidad tan poco casual"_ canturreó en su mente y finalmente decidió que ese era la última advertencia del destino.

"_No puedo hacer nada ni puedo no hacer nada"_. Comenzó a hablar dentro de su mente, en un falso discurso, como hacía siempre y de lo que siempre se arrepentía.

_An-Gus-Tia-Da… Angus-Tiada… Angus-Ti-Ada…_

"_No quiero dejarla y ni siquiera entiendo cómo me afectaría hacerlo". _Declaró con la vaga conciencia de la resignación.

_Angus-Tiada… Angus-Ti-Ada… An-Gus-Tia-Da… _

"_Espero lo peor de todo lo que aún no ocurre". _Confesó. Siempre le había molestado esa cualidad personal pues a menudo las cosas le salían bien por pura suerte, pero de todos modos se preocupaba como si estuviera condenada.

_Angus-Ti-Ada… An-Gus-Tia-Da… Angus-Tiada…_

"_No me atrevo a golpear la puerta ni a admitir que tengo miedo…"._ Alzó el puño para estrellarlo en la hinchada madera y esta se desapareció antes de alcanzarla. Su mano fue a parar suavemente en la frente de la chica que abrió, la cual no demostró ninguna sorpresa.

–_Buenas tarde Vinyl, No puedo evitar notar que te demoraste mucho solo tras la puerta–. _Inició la conversación despegadamente, como ocupando su mente en un asunto muy lejano. Su boca sonrió sin avisarle a los ojos, mostrando un par de hileras de blancos dientes. Había estado mirando por la mirilla todo el tiempo.

Vinyl se quedó callada, analizándolo todo a profundidad, medio asustada medio confundida. Todo era igual que siempre. Su chica hablando con una pretenciosa y extrañamente agradable elección de palabras, con una sonrisa de lata que los ojos estaban muy cansados como para imitar, con una pose y un porte perfectos de autocontrol y etérea sensualidad. Todo tan igual para una situación que ameritaba que fuera completamente deferente. No pudo responder ni el gesto, solo se quedó observando.

–_Espero que mi petición no haya destruido tu agenda, pero realmente deseaba verte, por favor pasa–. _A pesar de la invitación no se hizo a un lado, como sabiendo que quedaban cosas por decir en el umbral; con la maligna aura de entendimiento profundo y adivinación que siempre la rodeaba,

–_Tardaste más de lo esperado pero con lo húmeda que está tu ropa casi diría que corriste bajo la lluvia–._Continuó sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, y sonreírle y gritarle que lo sabía todo sobre todos los temas solo con estar ahí parada.

"_Al menos sé que no todo anda mal, y sé perfectamente como quiero que este… sé que tengo que hacer."_ Pensó largamente, prolongando las palabras en su mente, ahora sonriendo apenas un poco, permitiéndose templar al sentir lo frió del agua entre sus ropas. Sabiéndose segura.

–_What´s Up? Tavi–. _Dijo alegremente y se introdujo en la habitación rodeando a Octavia, con paso relajado y la fuerte sensación de saber exactamente qué decir y de entender los pasos para llegar a algo tan bien como su novia lo hacía siempre.

A Vinyl la idea que casualmente le vino de golpe le pareció tan repentina y tan poco casual que no había forma de rechazarla. _"Un lindo anillo y unos claveles lo aceleraran todo". Pensó antes de arrojarse sobre el sofá._

* * *

**Hey, Hey, Hey, aquí su, moderadamente autor, ManiacoDepresivo con una nuevo colección de cuentos que olvidar.**

Ahora que la serie termino, este fandom morirá eventualmente, pero todavía puedo sacar un par de escritos poco imaginativos y publicarlos antes de que eso ocurra.

Este escrito es una pre-cuela de uno más agradable que por azares del destino termine escribiendo en la universidad, y aun no termino...

De todos modos es estúpido y medio gracioso de leer así que esperen su dramática continuación... ¿Saben? reflexión rápida.

El próximo capitulo, aunque solo al comienzo, justifica la clasificación M; pero no tengo prisa por aclararlo. "Recuerdo" (entre comillas porque no logro rememorar su nombre y no me apetece buscarlo) a un muy mal autor de fanfics que se la paso varios capítulos, escritos casi tan mal como los míos, aclarando que en el futuro incluiría Lemon, un pobre gancho que le valió varios seguidores; y cuando llego a hacerlo, debo admitir que leí muy intermitente mente su obra así que no lo vi gradualmente, pero se que lo hizo sin sentido lógico, lo hizo como si sacara todo de un Hentai con corridas que deshidratarían a un camello, gemidos escalofriantes y chicas inexpertas que actúan como actrices porno profesionales y fue tan... tristemente estúpido que enserio me hizo decidir que no valía la pena dejar mas criticas insitandolo a mejorar... aunque en verdad no recuerdo si siquiera deje una... en fin,el caso es que eso es terrible.

Bueno, no tengo muy claro porque me vino eso a la mente... así que Bye, Bye.

**Se despide su, extremadamente autor, ManiacoDepresivo.**


	2. Charla para desayunar

**Charla para desayunar.**

El aire sabe a decadencia y sufrimiento, como a un viaje en tren hacia la nada; a antigua alma torturada y lagrimas viejas, como un hombre que no tiene nada que mirar en su pasado; a sueños enterrados y recuerdos voluntariamente borrosos, como del que ya no sabe de lo que intenta escapar. No puedo evitar pensar en todas esas cosas absurdas con un aroma verdaderamente más simple: el aroma de un fuerte licor en el aire, mejor conocido para mí como: la fragancia de un desayuno con mi mejor amiga.

–_Así que Berry… sabes que son las 7 de la mañana ¿No?_ –. Su desayuno consiste en un gran plato de algún cereal para niños pequeños y una botella de "ponche" a medio vaciar.

–_Claro ¿sabes que no me importa?_ –. Sonríe al decirlo, muy amablemente, tanto que de no conocerla bien pensaría que de verdad está en problemas, a penas un poco más al fondo del pozo de lo que en verdad se encuentra.

– _¿Me llamaste por algo en especial?_–. Busco mis bolsillos para mirar la hora en el teléfono y recuerdo que lo deje en el abrigo, en el perchero, uno de los pocos muebles en su hogar. No pienso irme aunque solo me limite a beber café, me gusta la charla de sobre mesa.

–_Lamento molestarte con mi amistad Cherilee, la próxima vez solo llamare a la línea suicida e intentare conseguir una cita con algún operador apuesto_–. Habla con la boca a medio llenar, masticando malvaviscos de colores sin ninguna prisa. Es el tercer plato que se come.

–_Seria lindo que alguien me invitara a una a mí para variar… pero no hablemos de cosas tontas como nuestros sueños y esperanzas ¿Tienes algo entre manos?_ –. El gesto compartido es amargo, una media sonrisa en la que es mejor no escavar demasiado.

–_Mis contactos en alcohólicos anónimos me cuentan que hay un bar "Todo lo que puedas beber por 1 bit"_ en el centro –. Basta una mirada, observarla fijamente por un instante para hacer que desista de su comentario.–_Estoy aburrida, es temprano, es domingo así que no voy a dar clases… ¿Tú si tienes algo que hacer?_ –.

–_No, pero un par de horas más de sueño, revisar las tareas que ya califique o comer en un sitio con cantidades menos irresponsables de alcohol en el aire… como un bar clandestino por ejemplo, no me habría desagradado_–_._

Nos miramos un instante más, sin saber que decir, algo avergonzadas de nuestro mutismo; tal vez temerosas de encontrar más en la otra de nosotras mismas de lo que es agradable.

El lugar esta misteriosamente desordenado para tener tan pocas cosas: no hay basura, no hay fotografías en las paredes, no hay ni siquiera manchas en el suelo a pesar de todas las bebidas que la he visto derramar… me hace pensar en alguien que acaba de mudarse, en alguien que lo hizo de improviso. Esta todavía más triste que el primer día, hace 8 años.

Ella mastica ruidosamente, yo sorbo el café solamente para acompañarla, para ser igual de molesta que ella ¿hace ruido cuando está sola? No es posible saberlo. La escucho agitar la bolsa una vez más en lo que rellena su plato, es sorprendentemente delgada para lo que consume… o tal vez el cereal que come es sorprendentemente no nutritivo. Mi café soluble es terrible, barato y mal preparado para variar, no he contado las tazas que eh bebido de ese frasco, pero estoy segura de que ella no ha tomado ni una, la crema es si acaso peor.

–_Este café es realmente terrible ¿no crees?_ –. Decido concentrarme en mi taza, en el líquido beige que medio forma un vórtice blanquecino cada que doy un sorbo. Ella detiene su sonoro mascar sin más. No me apetece mirarla.

– _¿Recuerdas a Discord?_ –. Habla hacia atrás, al pasado, al recuerdo y a sí misma, pero de todas maneras sé que debo responder.

–_Cómo olvidarlo…_–. Vuelvo la cabeza a una mesa, buscando una fotografía que bien sé no hallare, a pesar de todo puedo imaginarla como si siguiera ahí. Él tan campante como siempre, ella luciendo antinaturalmente feliz.

–_Me pregunto que habrá sido de Él cuándo se fue_–. Suspira inundando el aire con su penetrante aroma a coctel. Pareciera imposible que lo ocultara en el trabajo pero las mentas hacen maravillas.

–_Sí, se fue casi sin despedirse_–. Completo para presionar, para obligarla a tomar el siguiente turno en la conversación.

–_Sí, así es Cherilee…así es… _–. Puedo imaginarla observando a la nada, tal vez al mismo sitio que yo, sin duda recordando las firmes facciones de aquel hombre, el extraño acento de ningún lugar y la locuaz mirada de su semblante. Un hombre guapo en toda regla, extrañamente guapo a decir verdad pero tenía lo suyo.

–Después de que lo terminaste–. Concluyo más para acabar mi línea de pensamientos que para añadir algo; pero lo dicho, dicho está.

La escucho tomar velozmente, largamente, peligrosamente despreocupada. Pasan varios segundos antes de que pueda oír la botella de cristal golpear contra la mesa; sin fuerza como para romperse pero de sobra para hablar por ella, aun así parece calmada.

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella le obligo a irse y nada ha estado bien, pero tampoco peor, solo ha sido extraño.

Recuerdo que una vez salí con un médico cuando era joven y estaba estudiando para ser profesora. Él era una increíble perspectiva de compromiso a largo plazo pero no duramos mucho, de todas maneras eso no es lo importante. Una vez me comento algo extraño _"En la antigüedad ante la epidemia las personas se reunían en la iglesias, buscaban remedios entre ellos y terminaban por contagiarse unos a otros"_ me pareció extraño, casi una cuestión de lógica simple así que le pregunte _"¿Por qué no escapar? Ya sabes, alejarse de todos y recluirse en una cueva en las montañas o en el bosque"_ imagine rápidamente una respuesta simple como seguridad de grupo o religión y me sentí estúpida por preguntarlo, pero el de todas maneras eligió responder. _"Porque cuando se está solo no se enferma, pero tampoco se mejora_" no llego a explicarlo, no pregunte más pero nunca deje de pensar en ello: E_s imposible mejorar en soledad._

–_Hice lo mejor, Tú lo sabes_–. No hay rastro de duda en su voz, pero estoy segura de que todavía se lo pregunta, no sé si deseando haber tenido razón o haber estado equivocada.

–_Yo no sé nada_–. Contesto para no comprometerme, para que sepa que si estoy ahí no es para apoyarla ciegamente, sino para hacer lo que crea que le será mejor.–_Ni me gustaría saberlo_–. Añado un poco más condescendiente.

–_Eso quisieras, pero no es importante. Que no te cieguen tus deseos_–. Responde sin asomo de osadía, como el que lo acaba de leer en una galleta de la fortuna y todavía no le haya sentido.

–_Ese día lo vi llorar_–_. _

El silencio regresa. Ese día lo vi llorar, no exageradamente, no ruidosamente, no por más de un instante pero vaya que pude verlo. De Él me esperaba muchas cosas, gritos, berrinches, una fiesta de despecho medio en broma medio en serio, pero nunca seriedad. Fue solemne: una sola lágrima, una sola mueca, ni un ruego, ni una pregunta, tan solo una mirada de despedida que se condenso en aquella minúscula gota.

No volví a saber de Él, no se fue de la ciudad, no hizo algo estúpido ni intento volver. Berry tardo mucho tiempo en superarlo pero jamás logro convencerse a sí misma de que lo había hecho bien. Yo no soy nadie para decirle que estuvo bien, y mucho menos para creerlo… y aun así no me siento capaz de negarlo.

–Jamás hubiera podido ser feliz, no podríamos haberlo sido–. La voz es distante, como en una caja. Seguramente hundió el rostro entre sus brazos maleducadamente apoyados en la mesa.

–No lo sabes, lo crees sin creerlo–. O sin querer creerlo, o yo no quiero creerlo… si algo sé es que no quiero decidirlo.

–No había modo, yo tenía que dejarme a mi misma, eso no era nada y estaba dispuesta… pero no podía pedirle a Él que se dejara–. No encuentro tristeza, ni emoción; Es una conversación bien pensada, muchas veces practicada en soledad.

–Pero le hiciste dejar parte de sí–. Fundo la taza con mis labios y descubro que no puedo beber, a pesar de sentir la boca seca soy incapaz de tragar el cálido líquido. La devuelvo a su lugar en la mesa tan llena como antes, tan extraña como siempre.

Busco la ventana, el mundo tan lejano e irreal como una pintura enmarcada en el muro, la única accidental decoración del lugar. Afuera no brilla el sol, todo es gris y seco. No escucho nada pero logro imaginar el sonido de cada cosa que llega a mis ojos. El tráfico ensordecedor, el barullo constante de la ciudad que jamás se calla y las risas de aquellos que escogen el fin de semana para salir a pasear.

Un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, Afuera parece ser más cálido que adentro y el tapiz grisáceo de los muros como una nube a punto de ahogarnos. Vuelvo a mirarla, su cereal ya reblandecido flota a medias dentro de su tazón, a la deriva en su pequeño universo, perdidos y ya sin destino ni utilidad. La botella también está vacía pero curiosamente no luce inútil, todo lo contrario.

–Cherilee–. Vuelvo la cabeza para mirarla, ella me observa. Penetra en lo profundo de mi alma sin dejarme una sola oportunidad de eludirla. –Necesito saber algo– se inclina en mi dirección, apenas un poco, lo justo para paralizarme. –Realmente… ¿realmente crees que no estaría mejor sin mí?

Me pongo de pie, toda su fuerza ha desaparecido, su rostro una vez más se esconde entre los brazos que recuesta en la mesa. La pregunta sigue en el aire, tan ineludible como siempre, tan incontestable como siempre. Él está mejor sin…

-Me tengo que ir Berryshine… espero que podamos almorzar mañana.

Aguardo por ella, no dejo de caminar a la puerta pero lo hago lentamente, atenta ante cualquier remedo de respuesta que pueda emitir, deseando oír algo más de sus labios pero no llega a decir nada. Finalmente estoy fuera.

El mundo es cálido, ligero y agradable, sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me gustaría evitar. Comienzo a caminar, olvide mi abrigo en su casa, como casi cada vez que desayunamos juntas. Espero que no me lo devuelva, que se lo quede incluso al nivel de una decoración para su hogar, de amuleto para recordar que tiene una amiga en el mundo; Sé bien que mañana lo regresara lavado y planchado, como nuevo y sin alma… No importa que tanto desee alejarme ni que tanto me avergüence el hacerlo, en el fondo no pudo evitar pensarlo.

_Él está mejor sin ella._

* * *

**Nota de su, predeciblemente inesperado, autor ManiacoDepresivo:**

Este escrito lo encontré un una carpeta que pretendía almacenar los capítulos de una colección de cuentos siguiendo el abecedario, pero la idea de tal antología me pareció un poco ridícula así que decidí tomar las 5 letras escritas (De las cuales un par poseen más de un cuento) y dividirlas en las historias que recientemente me ah dado por publicar según su categoría. Decidí que un par califican como románticas, aunque al menos esta no cuenta con un final ni medio feliz, y que seria bueno publicarlas aquí.

Después de la, necesariamente innecesaria, justificación para la existencia de este texto me quedo sin muchas más cosas que decir.

Así que ya saben... espero sus Reviews y... y el resto de la palabrería acostumbrada.

**Se despide su, inesperadamente predecible, autor ManiacoDepresivo.**

Pd: En el archivo original tenia el titulo colocado a la izquierda en lugar de estar centrado y me pareció que de algún modo contribuía al estilo del cuento.

Ppd: Cuando dije el próximo capitulo, en el primer capitulo de esta cosa, me refería al próximo capitulo de esa misma historia que se compone de dos partes, esta es un cuento diferente y probablemente publico otro que nada tiene que ver con el primero antes de colocar la segunda parte.


	3. Mi vida por un beso

"**Mi vida por un beso…"**

Mirar la botella en el suelo de pronto parecía ser lo más importante en el mundo. Mirarla fijamente y así evitar las miradas de todos los demás jugadores, especialmente la mirada de aquella a quien apuntaba el otro extremo y seguramente también observaba el reluciente cristal deseando una suerte distinta. Cuestión del destino después de todo ¿no? Tal vez, de hecho era de lo más difícil pero de algún modo había terminado por ocurrir. La botella había rodado desde el centro después de ser girada y había conseguido que apuntara justamente a la persona a mi lado.

Finalmente debo alzar la vista, después de una eternidad que se nos quedó corta a todas. Busco el rostro de la chica que debo besar y consigo sus ojos magenta enfocándome, firmes, ¿temerosos?, enigmáticamente llenos de curiosidad y algo más hipnóticos que nunca antes. Unos ojos bien conocidos que ahora me parecen estar mirando por primera vez, cuidadosamente delineados con lápiz negro y de pestañas densas, unos ojos tan profundos como el mar y tan brillantes como el sol. Un sitio en el que perderse para toda la eternidad sin temor a aburrirse.

–_Debes besarla_–. Se toma la molestia de aclarar la chica frente a mí. Lyra, mi compañera de piso y la chica que siempre eh amado sin atreverme a decírselo. Habla como si hiciera falta recordarnos las reglas del juego, quizá realmente haga falta porque no puedo despegar la vista de los orbes violáceos frente a mí.

–_Las reglas son las reglas chicas, el beso durara un segundo más… un segundo más por cada segundo que se tarden en empezar_–. Apura la otra chica; Vinyl, la "amiga" de Octavia. Habla sin pensar y termina como si se arrepintiese de haber abierto la boca, y con justa razón.

El castigo por tiempo difícilmente será cumplido, francamente la situación no podría ser más incómoda. Este tipo de juegos entre un grupo de amigas no tenía forma de salir bien. Me siento algo estúpida, algo confundida y sobre todo avergonzada. ¿Qué tan comúnmente tenía que hacerme la pregunta _"¿Cómo demonios acabe aquí?"_? Al menos un poco más de lo que me gustaría, y ahora me toca tragarme las consecuencias de no ser la voz de la razón en el momento que debí haberlo sido.

–_Chicas…_–.

–_Bien, hagamos esto antes de que el beso deba durar toda la noche_–. Se adelanta a hablar la pelinegra, con voz melódica y mirándome aún más fijamente, si es que eso es posible.

–_B-bien, Octavia_–. No puedo evitar el titubeo, ella lo nota, parece más incómoda que antes. La esperanza flota en el aire, una sola palabra de cualquiera puede salvarlo todo. Una recriminación, un comentario cómico sobre la mala idea que fue jugar en primer lugar, una distracción que nos lleve a otra actividad y estoy segura de que todas estaríamos dispuestas a abandonar el juego y huir. Nadie se atreve a abrir la boca.

–_Serán veinticin… diez, diez segundos entonces…_ –. Marca Lyra mirando su reloj electrónico con atención, contando meticulosamente cada instante y acentuando aún más la densidad del aire en la habitación.

–_Vamos Bon-Bon, es solo un beso_–. La chica me habla sin reflejar ninguna expresión, con la apatía propia del que se resigna a algo. Junta sus rodillas sin moverse de su lugar, a modo de invitación para cerrar el espacio entre ambas, un ofrecimiento que acepto sin terminar de pensármelo.

– _¿S-solo un beso?_ – Intento afirmar y termino preguntándolo. Alcanzo a ver por el rabillo del ojo a las otras chicas asentir en sus sitios, mirando con tanta atención como si de ello dependiera su destino.

El mundo parece más silencioso en cuanto coloco mi mano en su hombro, tan cuidadosamente como soy capaz de hacerlo, como si al tocarla pudiese romperse. Los pocos centímetros que le saco de altura la obligan a levantar la cabeza y alzar su mirada, tan repleta de secretos que se deshace de los míos en un solo momento. Sus manos me abrazan por el cuello para no dejarme olvidar que estoy atrapada, que estamos atrapadas juntas. Cada fibra de nervios en mi cuerpo parece corresponder a la visión de sus labios, sus rosados y suaves labios forjados de calma absoluta.

Acaricio con aire formal el sedoso trozo de noche que tiene por cabellera, como un paso indispensable antes de empezar. Me aproximo poco a poco, sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento, sin atreverme a parpadear o a desviar la vista hacia el mundo que acaba de dejar de existir, esperando a que se termine nuestra separación como si pudiera pasar algo de verdad impresionándote en lugar de un simple beso.

La distancia se acaba.

"_Un rose. Simple, dulce, eléctrico. Un sabor extraño que nunca antes había probado y tan agradable como la mejor de las golosinas." _

Octavia… una chica interesante, un par de años menor que el resto de nuestro pequeño grupo de amigas y misteriosamente más madura que Lyra o Vinyl… juntas. Siempre me agrado, creo que nos llevamos bien desde el comienzo, ella tenía cosas interesantes que decir y a mí me gustaba escuchar como las decía, así que teníamos un buen dúo para pasar el rato. No puedo decir que nos lleváramos inmediatamente bien, pero jamás llegamos a llevarnos mal.

"_**1… 2…"**_

"_Sus ojos se cerraron sin que yo lo notara, acabando así con mi única distracción. Reacciono cerrando los míos también y centrándome un poco más en la suavidad de sus labios."_

Cuando Vinyl la trajo por primera vez Octavia fue muy educada, algo tímida y bastante formal… aunque no paso mucho para que tomara confianza y, sin perder ni una pizca de elegancia o educación, se volviera más abierta con nosotras.

Una amiga cercana en quien confiar y para la cual estar, la mezcla entre lo que podía ser responsable y maduro sin dejar de ser divertido o agradable… algo diferente, extraño y nuevo para mí.

Debo admitir que es linda y que siempre lo pensé. Supongo que hubiera sido raro mencionarlo en básicamente cualquier momento, si me lo preguntara bien podría haber afirmado que era francamente hermosa pero en cualquier otra situación quedaría extraño, aunque al tenerla tan cerca siento deseos de decírselo.

"_**3… 4…"**_

"_Sus labios se separan apenas un poco, una pequeña abertura difícil de interpretar como una invitación pero aún más difícil de desaprovechar." _

La sensación es… agradablemente invasiva, tan llenadora como conseguir una meta por la que te esforzaste o como saltar de un avión en llamas sin paracaídas, ¿Ellas lo notan? No me importa.

La mente se pierde dentro de aquella boca, estando pegada a aquellos labios y saboreando la plenitud en una chica. El tacto cálido de su lengua es extrañamente agradable. Nunca me gustaron los besos "estilo francés", o al menos nunca antes había disfrutado tanto con ninguno de los pocos que había experimentado. Entierro mis dedos en su cabellera y empujo tan suavemente como puedo en mi dirección, ella reacciona con facilidad, comprende el gesto como si fuera una señal practicada y profundiza en el beso.

"_**5… 6…"**_

"_La sensación se intensifica con cada segundo, a cada instante resulta más placentero; el beso es más llenador, más pleno y agradable. El tiempo se nos agota sin mayor importancia, sin posibilidad de entorpecer la perfección del momento." _

Este beso es tan extrañamente diferente a todos los demás que me enloquece. Tan lento y tranquilo aun cuando va contra reloj, tan suave y amable aun cuando es obligado, tan cuidadosamente controlado por ambas partes entre preguntas sin palabras y respuestas silenciosas. Lyra es tal vez lo contrario a Ella: algo torpe, apresurada, frenética… pero es tan difícil siquiera pensar en ella en este momento. La imagen del recuerdo se distorsiona hasta convertirse en Octavia y aun con los ojos cerrados me siento capaz de verla con la sola memoria.

El momento es perfecto. La situación es terrible y fácil de olvidar, la memoria me enseña recuerdos extraños. Una frase brilla entre la oscuridad _"Mi vida por un beso y mi alma por la eternidad para recordarlo."_

"_**7… 8…"**_

"_Las bocas se cierran una vez más en una agradable unión de labios, la paz se mezcla con una inusitada melancolía por lo que aún no se ha perdido, un preludio para la triste despedida"._

Esto está mal, no solo mal sino que es absolutamente terrible en todos los aspectos. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? La chica que amo está en la misma habitación; estoy besando a la chica que sé que le gusta Vinyl desde que la trajo aquí justo frente a ella y no puedo evitar disfrutarlo, a una chica menor que yo a la que no puedo culpar por dejar que la situación siga el curso que los demás impongan y aun así… aun así me gusta. No puedo sentirme mal ni puedo evitar sentirme algo culpable mientras dejo que todo siga su curso.

"_**9… 10…"**_

"_Nos separamos sin más, con una insospechada facilidad para acabar con todo aquello que tomo 10 segundos crear y no sabré olvidar."_

La culpa se esfuma, creo que no me importa. Yo no decidí hacerlo ni me limito a ser un espectador inocente pero en última instancia puedo afirmar que no soy completamente culpable.

Separo los parpados al mismo tiempo que Octavia y nos miramos, miramos sin ver, más a través de nuestros ojos que a ellos mimos. Ahora parece tan extrañamente sincera que me confunde. Sostiene un sonrojo tan ligero que es casi imperceptible en sus mejillas y una respiración tan pacifica que parece como si acabara de despertar. Nos separamos lentamente hasta que mis dedos dejan ir el último mechón de negro cabello que guardaban.

–_Wow, eso fueron 10 largos segundo ¿no? Je, je, je, je…_ –. Vinyl bromea sin bromear, sin una pizca de gracia en la voz e intentando dejar ir todo lo terriblemente incomodo que es en verdad esta situación, todo a través de una falsa risa mal practicada.

–_Sí, casi creí que tendría que abrir una ventana… ¿no?_ –. Nadie responde la pregunta accidental de Lyra, nadie se atreve a hablar. –_Deberíamos… ¿Deberíamos de hacer otra cosa?_ –.

–_Sí, creo que sí ¿quieren ver una película?_ – Pregunto mientras me pongo en pie con algo de dificultad.

–_Claro, algo de acción seria genial, es decir, me refiero al género no a la otra clase de acción…_–. Vinyl vuelve a abrir la boca, intentando fingir que se ha olvidado de todo, o al menos deseando olvidarlo.

–_Yo debo irme, muchas gracias por la invitación pero mañana tengo algunos compromisos de los que ocuparme y no quiero pasar la noche en vela_–. Observa a Vinyl y a Lyra mientras habla, me siento nerviosa ante su apatía.

–_De acuerdo ¿quieres que te acompañe Tavi?_ –. Responde la de cabello azul, adelantándose unos cuantos pasos. Casi hay celos en su voz, todos los celos que pudo evitar hasta ahora saliendo en el momento más inoportuno. Se muere por reclamarle a pesar de no tener ningún derecho a hacerlo.

–_No te molestes, te aseguro que se llegar a casa sin ayuda y no me gusta que me llames Tavi_–. Contesta acariciándole el rostro suavemente, un solo instante antes de darse la vuelta hacia Lyra y despedirse con un gesto bien correspondido. Camina unos pocos pasos en mi dirección.

–_Buenas noches Bon-Bon_–_. _

Su tono se vuelve extraño. Desliza su mano por su cabello mientras da la espalda a los demás, intentando arreglarlo con los dedos, haciéndome sonrojar al recordar el motivo de su estropeado peinado. Un ademan simple se forma junto a su oreja, un típico teléfono hecho con los dedos, un clásico "Llámame" y una mirada de extraña suplica que me parece especialmente atractiva.

–_Buenas noches Octavia…_ –. Respondo algo confusa mientras ella se aleja hacia la puerta y desaparece.

Todo puede terminar ahora, puedo acabar con lo que empezó por un error tan ridículamente fácil de evitar, tan poco provechoso, con tanto que perder y tan poco que ganar que es inimaginable como pudimos seguir ese camino.

Siento un par de densas miradas clavadas en mi nuca. Estoy segura de que pasare las siguientes horas en medio de preguntas "discretas" e incomodas respuestas. Prefiero ahorrarme problemas, aun puedo evitar que todo se derrumbe. Esta vez tengo la oportunidad de no tropezar con la misma piedra, la oportunidad de actuar como un ser razonable, y sin embargo…

"_Mi vida por un beso…"_

* * *

**_Hey Querido ¿Publico? lectores seria más adecuado, pero no entremos en detalles. Les habla su exaltado autor ManiacoDepresivo._**

Bueno... básicamente acabo de no subir una tarea solo porque me tarde mucho en tomar las debidas fotos de un manuscrito y la pagina escolar a la cual debo hacerlo estaba en mantenimiento justo cuando, dos minutos antes de terminarse el tiempo, intente subir el documento.

El caso es que me jode mucho y me hace sentir de cierto modo culpable. Hay un muy dulce dolor en mirar hacia atrás y ver todo lo que pudiste hacer mejor.

Por ese remedo de culpa que tarda unos cuantos segundo en desaparecer y convertirse en preocupación, porque temo perder una materia por esa tarea, me dio por subir algo al azar y esta historia estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado; por lo tanto es la que publicare.

**Con poco más que decir, y un futuro sombrío por delante, se despide su bajoneado autor ManiacoDepresivo.**

**Espero sus reviews y el resto de cosas que quedan bien al final de un texto en esta pagina. Bye,Bye.**

**PD:** Wow, hace mucho que no respondo una review. Bueno mi querido (Nombre que no recuerdo exactamente como escribir pero eres la única review así que sabes quien eres) Supongo que intentare variar un tanto en los personajes que manejo.

Ya estoy trabajando en otras parejas que espero sean más de tu agrado. Oh, y aprecio tu comentario.

**Ahora sí, sin nada más que agregar: Ándense a la pu' que los re mil parió. **


	4. De malas y peores decisiones

**De malas y peores decisiones. **

Tener sexo falto de amor me resulta sinceramente agradable. No reniego de las mieles del romance consumado en el acto, sino más bien que el sexo sin amor cuenta con algo especial, algo que de ningún otro modo se puede obtener.

Cuando se tiene sexo sin amor hay unas pocas cosas de las que se puede disfrutar: Perderse en pensamientos extraños, alejarse de la acción buscándose un recuerdo lejano o deseando una idea interesante y ser de golpe devuelta a la realidad, ante un movimiento extraño del amante que resulta en una punzada de placer o dolor.

También se puede conversar con el otro individuo enfrascado en tal trámite, hablar con calma, sin gemidos ni alientos entre cortados sino solo degustando el coito como un caramelo exótico: un acompañamiento medio interesante para una buena charla; pero esto solo se da si por ambas parte falta sentimiento y la chica con quien comparto cama no me lo permitiría.

Finalmente se puede olvidar, despegarse de una misma, alejarse tanto como sea posible de los pensamientos, las ideas, los recuerdos y la vida y dedicarse exclusivamente al placer, a experimentar los goces de la carne que tan llenadores para el alma son en medio de la confusión absoluta.

Yo personalmente prefiero…

– _¡Ahhh….!–._ No puedo evitar largar un gemido, uno prolongado y medio natural, medio practicado. Siempre es estremecedora la sensación, particularmente buena si me lo preguntas. La escucho reír entre dientes, como jugando; y como sabe cualquiera que haya sido infante: un juego no carece de seriedad. No me parece una buena señal, pero tampoco una mala.

Busco sus pechos con los dedos para el remedo de revancha, tanteando entre las sombras hasta los pezones erectos que reaccionan endureciéndose más al contacto. Los trabajo con los pulgares, suavemente, sin interés ni deseos de apresurar las cosas o llegar a ninguna parte en específico. Ella gime ruidosamente, puedo sentir sus ojos clavarse en mí, los presiento aun cuando no puedo verlos, demasiado atentos y concienzudos para ella, demasiado para mi gusto. Apresura la velocidad a la que mueve la cadera y se encargar de frotar nuestros sexos.

Su agitada respiración se vuelve melódica y el golpeteo de la cama le regala un ritmo orquestal, frenético pero controlado, como si hubiese practicado el acto siempre pensando en una canción. La siento liberarse de mi agarre, sosteniéndome por los hombros mientras aumenta su altura todo lo que puede y toca los puntos justos, los que conoce bien a fuerza de práctica o tal vez solo instinto. Me preparo para un agradable clímax, nada especial pero no por ello menos bueno, ella se deja caer sobre mí.

–_Tú…_– susurra en mi oído, poco necesitada de recordarme mi nombre. No hay nadie más a quien pueda estar hablándole. –_Te amo_…– Sopla las palabras contra mi oreja, calentándola y haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento. El gesto contribuye a aumentar mi expectación por un buen final. No respondo nada, ella espera un instante pero yo realmente no tengo nada que decirle.

–Te…–. Repite enterrando los labios en mi cuello, besando cada centímetro de piel que consigue. Me cuestiono si debo responder, tal vez fingir que todavía siento algo, tal vez romper todo con un comentario inesperado. Prefiero dejarla sola, dejar que habla como si no la escuchara.

–_Te…–_ continua, uniendo nuestros cuerpos tanto como es posible, como intentando fundirse en mi suavemente, como deseando que ocurra por accidente y aspirando profundamente contra mi cabello – _¿Te casarías conmigo?–._

Se detiene. Se aparta y paraliza repentinamente y siento su aliento contra mi rostro, muy cerca en medio de la oscuridad, esperando por una respuesta que esta vez no puedo negarle de ningún modo. Aun así espero, un poco fingiendo que pienso, un poco pensando de verdad en lo que es debido y lo que no, en lo que es lo mejor. "No es difícil entender que no existe algo que llamar mejor" murmuro con los dientes cerrados, ella se acerca más, intentando escuchar lo que pienso.

–_Yo…–._ Me acerco tanto como puedo sin impedirme hablar, justo lo suficiente para tocar las puntas de nuestras narices. _–Yo no te amo–._ Concluyo y la beso justamente al mismo tiempo. Un beso profundo, largo y frio, repleto de todas esas verdades que nadie quiere escuchar.

Guarda silencio aun cuando me separo de ella y dejo mi cabeza descansar sobre la fresca almohada. No sé muy bien que espero ni que espero que no pase, ese es el problema de verdad. No saber que deseas sirve para hacerte ver que no quieres nada. No la oigo ni respirar, no es que me asuste o moleste pero me extraña.

Las cosas siempre son más complicadas de lo que parecen, pero al mismo tiempo son más simples. Si quieres encontrar problemas en una situación descubrirás tarde o temprano que no es tan difícil de resolver como pensabas; y si quieres encontrar la salvación en una sola cosa, más temprano que tarde aprenderás que todo es mucho más turbio de lo que creíste. Solo se puede…

– _¡AHHHHH….!–._ No logro contener mis labios, tiemblo un instante por el repentino cambio de táctica, por el secuestro de uno de mis pezones entre sus dientes y las caricias de su lengua que lo cubren de misterio. Saboreo aquel acto por sí mismo, deseando no hallarle significado o lógica, esforzándome un poco para no descomponerlo en una serie de razones sensatas. No puedo evitar hacerlo.

Se apresura violentamente, más veloz de lo que imagine que pudiera ser. El balanceo de sus caderas destroza el orden más y más con cada movimiento.

La cama desafina por completo y arroja notas chirriantes. Mis mal escondidos gemidos se unen a los escombros de la sinfonía para aullar, ajenos a cualquier melodía dulce al oído, y su respiración lanza gritos extraños cada que se deja escuchar. La composición está rota pero todavía suena bella, al menos para mí.

"_Tal vez solo pretende dejar un buen recuerdo, algo que extrañar para cuando no nos volvamos a ver"_ susurro hacia adentro, explicando para mí misma. A ella no le importa escuchar, sigue en su labor.

Los dedos afilados se entierran contra mi piel sin timidez y arañan un camino de mi pecho a mi cuello cada tanto, prestando una vaga atención a la zonas correctas cada que las alcanzan. Rodea mi tráquea un par de segundos antes de arrepentirse y volver a los pezones, luego se retracta del arrepentimiento y repite el acto una y otra vez. Sus manos acarician la piel con una punzada de dolor ajeno y dejan maracas a las que prefiero no prestar atención.

"_Quizá es su manera de liberar estrés, frustración, ira. El mundo que se había construido cayéndose a sus pies por un hecho que no pudo prever. Yo no la amo"._

Sus labios vuelven a los míos y su cuerpo se agita espasmódicamente. Me besa con fuerza, cálida y dulcemente. Se desliza sobre mi pecho después de conseguir su orgasmo, yo tardo unos segundos más para hacerlo, retrasándolo todo lo posible para intentar entenderlo mejor. De todas maneras el placer es difuso y temporal, pero no complicado y está solo, no hay nada más que esa dulce meta en el acto.

"_¿Acaso pretendes convencerme de algo? ¿Cree que puedes cambiar mis sentimientos por ti? No, no eres tan tonta para pensarlo… o de verdad estás desesperada. De todas formas no puedes"_. Siento el aire correr por mi garganta pero no escucho nada. Tal vez eso último solo lo pensé.

–_Iré a preparar algo, supongo que tenemos que hablar–._ La voz no se le quiebra, pero las palabras me saben a dolor, miedo y duda. No lo cree o no quiere creerlo, pero tampoco está dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

–_Sí, supongo que es lo mejor–._ Concedo y me echo rendida sobre las sabanas. Regresa aquella frase "Es lo mejor" no hay mejores respuestas que otras, solo malas y buenas. No me interesa. –Me gustaría un café–. Completo para dejarla ir y cierro los ojos, hay más luz en mis parpados que en la alcoba. La escucho abrir la puerta y la siento largarse.

Dejo el tiempo correr sin prestarle atención, degustando aquella tan constante falta de metas. No recuerdo la última vez que quise algo de verdad, la última vez que llegue a creer que algo valía el esfuerzo. Tampoco siento que me haga falta hacerlo.

Salgo del cuarto y camino en silencio hasta la cocina del apartamento. El aire esta frio y me hacen dudar si valdría la pena volver a la habitación para acabar de vestirme apropiadamente. No estoy nerviosa, o si lo estoy no puedo notarlo pero vaya que tengo la garganta seca. Prefiero adelantar los hechos.

Ella sigue desnuda, mientras que yo me tome el tiempo de cubrirme con la ropa interior con que tropecé en su habitación y la camiseta que preventivamente deje doblada sobre la lámpara. Nos miramos sin mirarnos y me siento frente a ella con un movimiento rápido, sin los clásicos gestos de vergüenza para una situación como esta. Separadas por una pequeña barra en la que descansa mi café y su, vulgarmente desbordante, copa de licor barato. Largamos un poco el tiempo con un par de tragos sordos.

– _¿Por qué? –_ pregunta tras un largo suspiro. Su rostro es más sincero de lo correcto, más de lo necesario para el caso y los enormes ojos vidriosos se me clavan en el corazón. No duele lo suficiente para retractarse, solo lo justo para habla con la verdad y divagar un poco.

–_El amor es complicado, de verdad complejo Querida. Un día está ahí, al otro ha desaparecido por completo y el contenedor tiene tantas fugas que te impresiona no notar como decrecía gradualmente–._ No veo confusión en su mirada pero tengo la impresión de que no llega a comprenderlo, tampoco lo refuta. "Lo mejor es no explicarse"

–_Siempre pensé que estaríamos juntas por siempre, es tonto lo sé, pero de verdad es la primera relación que desde el comienzo desee que nunca terminara–._ Algo en sus palabras me disgusta y no atino a decidiré qué. Ella vuelve la vista hacia adentro, hacia el pasado lejano y cómodo en que cree que alguna vez estuvo. No me parece que esté intentando persuadirme. _– ¿Hace cuando que no me quieres? –._

–_Todavía te quiero, o aún mejor: disfruto de tu compañía. Claro que te amé en algún punto, claro que considere pasar una eternidad contigo pero en algún momento eso se esfumo, no me parece que allá un motivo en especial, solo paso_–. Intento adelantarme a las preguntas obvias, a las forzosas cuestiones que marca la burocracia del amor ante un rompimiento cuando solo una de las partes lo presentía. Es mejor terminar cuanto antes.

Sí llegue a amarla, a apreciarla profundamente y desear su compañía sin razón lógica; Jamás pensé que sería una cosa eterna, tampoco lo imagine como algo circunstancial o que tomarse a juego, pero "para siempre" es demasiado tiempo. Mentir no está mal, la mayor parte de las veces es lo menos cruel, lo mejor.

Se levanta con lentitud, sin templar ni titubeo pero muy despacio. Vacía el resto de su bebida en el lavabo y la sustituye por café negro. Rellena mi taza con la misma velocidad antes de volver a su silla y drenar su copa de un solo trago. Me mira en calma, sin un plan o una emoción definida pero dispuesta a actuar. No me parece peligrosa pese a todo.

– _¿Qué piensas hacer? –_. Pregunta repentinamente, con los ojos muy fijos en mí. Me toma unos segundos procesar sus palabras y solo consigo encogerme de hombros. "No quiero nada" Prefiero ahorrarme la verdad. Llevo la taza a mis labios y me trago el líquido sin ganas.

– _Tú siempre fuiste la de las ideas, la de los buenos planes¸ yo nunca sé que hay que hacer. ¿Qué sigue? _–. Añade casi sin dejar tiempo, no me dejara no responder pero en verdad no creo que espere una respuesta por mi parte, al menos yo sé que no tengo una.

No nos miramos. No es que tenga un problema con encararla, no es que espere cambiar de opinión solo por ahogarme en sus ojos sino que no me importa. Prefiero hundirme en el café y pensar en una buena solución, algo que no nos mate ni nos obligue a vivir. El silencio domina la habitación sin la menor resistencia por ninguna de las dos.

La primera vez que nos encontramos pensé que esa chica era muda, lo que me pareció un rasgo muy atractivo. Me la presentaron como una estudiante de música y artista de poca monta con la cual "hablar" un rato cuando tuviese tiempo libre. No me sentí impresionado por ella, más allá de admitir que realmente era agradable a la vista, ni sentí compañerismo solo por compartir un campo de interés; sin embargo disfrute de monologar y saber que me miraba fijamente muy atrás de las opacas gafas que jamás se quitó. Su atención parecía tan absoluta que la volvía un público irresistible.

Al final del encuentro me pidió mi número telefónico con un par de ademanes y más tarde ese mismo día me pregunto si quería que volviésemos a salir, a través de un mal redactado mensaje de texto que me saco algunas risas. Sin compromisos más agradables por delante decidí aceptar la cita, fingiendo que no tenía mi agenda libre al día siguiente, y juguetear un poco con ella o divertirme tratando de entender algunos ademanes que sin duda me mostraría ante su condición.

Fue en esa primera cita, al menos dos días después de encontrarnos por primera vez, que escuché por primera vez su voz y supe el color de sus ojos. Rojo sangre.

Más tarde me entere de que ella ya me conocía a mí.

–_Hay…–._ Comienza la frase sin convicción y la ahoga con un trago de café que se sirvió sin que yo la notara. – _¿Hay alguien más?_

Sonrío un poco en su dirección, buscando sus labios para descubrir si imita o no el gesto. No mueve ni un musculo. La pregunta era inevitable pero no pude, o no quise, preverla. Aun intenta encontrar un sentido profundo, una razón mejor que lo irracional, un motivo para no sentir que la mente humana se rige por normas estúpidas. Su media acusación no llega a causarme la indignación que debería, solo siento pena por ella.

–_No-._ Respondo procurando no parecer relajada y asegurándome de no tomármelo demasiado enserio. – _No suelo buscar un remplazo para el amor, me parece un sentimiento muy prescindible–._

–_Supongo que yo no habría aguantado si no fuera porque te amo–._ Su tono me grita que no intenta culparme o persuadirme, casi parece que se habla a sí misma. Se lo recrimina.

–_Aun me pareces una muy buena compañía, muy agradable para pasar el tiempo más rápido–_. No estoy segura de que mis palabras consigan la cualidad de alago que espero, pero realmente me apetece hacerle ver que ella no es el motivo de mi falta de amor, ella no es más que un espectador inocente, sin oportunidad de decidir sobre su destino.

–_Tavi… ¿Qué se supone que eso significa? –._ Pregunta en medio de una risa triste, sin el menor signo de esperar una respuesta. Me encojo de hombros y bebo otro trago de mi café.

– _¿Ya no te molesta que te diga Tavi? –._ Continúa, ahora sonríe dolorosamente, entendiendo más de lo que admite.

–_Me gusta cómo suena Octavia, pero creo que ahora puedes llamarme como quieras–_. Respondo lo que siento y en seguida me arrepiento. Decir la verdad pocas veces es bueno, el engaño siempre consigue a más personas contentas, evita más caer en lo cruel; pero de pronto no quiero mentirle, a pesar de saber que esa falta de interés para ella lo significa todo.

– _¿Fue por lo de casarse? –. _Alza la vista y yo recibo resignadamente el tajo de sus afiladas pupilas. No la escuché llorar pero sus ojos están hinchados. Callarse sin duda sería lo mejor. "Lo mejor ¿No?"

–_No me desagrada la idea de casarme contigo. Podría hacer rabiar a unas cuantas personas, agradar a otras, atraer atención con una pequeña rareza como cualquier artista y sobre todo: me agradas Vinyl –_. Respondo para dejarla seguir. Las palabras le significan poco y aun así las necesita.

Nos silenciamos y seguimos bebiendo de las tazas permanentemente humeantes. Aparecen y desaparecen unas fugases ganas de fumar.

Cuando me pido salir románticamente como novias no sobreactúe fingiendo que era lo más importante de mi vida o siquiera algo que recordar, no deje salir lagrimas que delataran emoción ni hice gestos de sorpresa; pero de todos modos ella supo que estaba feliz cuando acepte, y yo supe que ella sabía y ella entendió que yo lo sabía y tuve la certeza de que podíamos entendernos, de que verdaderamente nuestra relación podía llegar lejos y de que la amaba profundamente. Nunca pensé que sería eterna pero elegí evitarme imaginar su final.

¿Cuándo deje de amarla en verdad? El amor no puede medirse, solo está o no esta y su desaparición es siempre repentina. Llega el momento cuando decides que lo defectos del amante son más aburridos que irritantes, cuando notas que sus gestos románticos son tan ridículos de aceptar como de rechazar, cuando sientes placer en un beso pero nada más profundo. No vale la pena intentar volver a donde se fue feliz, eso solo termina en convencerse de que es imposible vivir en el mismo mundo que la otra persona.

De todas maneras sé que la ame y el recuerdo sigue siendo dulce. Prefiero quedarme con lo que fue que prolongarlo hasta dejarle marchito. Pero el amor marchito también tiene cosas que disfrutar… ¿Qué es lo mejor?

Verla ahora es extraño, perdida en su propia mente, buscándome al otro lado de la mesa como si no pudiera verme y de algún raro modo triste. Imagine sin desearlo que ella estaría furiosa o desesperada, reaccionaria exageradamente, liberaría todo su estrés en un solo acto que resultara completamente irracional e incluso vergonzoso y levantaría una barrera indestructible entre las dos. Eso no podía ser porque ella no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo y yo nunca eh sabido cómo evitar que haga lo que quiera.

– _¿Qué hice mal? –._ Pregunta finalmente. Esa era la otra cuestión inevitable que de todos modos era mejor evadir tanto como fuera posible. Las palabras suenan torturadas al salir de su boca, ella también entiende que nada bueno puede responderse a eso. "El que busca lo que no quiere encontrar no hallara nunca la felicidad". La encaro e intento sonreírle sin lograrlo del todo, apenas consigo una expresión de pena, de la misericordia que resulta en un insulto para el desvalido.

–Nada–. Respondo con la voz naturalmente suave, sin planear el gesto que termina por salir de mí. Ella decide mirar por la venta la lluvia torrencial recién nacida. No intenta ignorarme ni entenderme, a mí me cuesta entenderla a ella y por eso me agrada. Es una mujer bella, interesante, agradable a pesar de todo y sin embargo… resulta fácil para mí saber que nunca podré volver a amarla.

Ahora puedo ver que está llorando. El deseo de un cigarrillo me seca la lengua.

– _¿Qué vamos a hacer? –_. Repite la pregunta que menos le interesa, con las mismas ganas de que no tenga respuesta en cada silaba. No intenta ocultar sus lágrimas, pero sé que no son para mí.

– _¿Por qué hay que hacer algo? Las cosas no están mal ahora mismo–._ Me observa tristemente, como si yo fuera una niña que no alcanza a entender la situación.

–_No podemos dejar todo como esta, antes había algo Octavia, ahora ¿Qué seriamos? –_. Traga a borbotones el café de un modo desagradable, un defecto que la situación me grita que deje pasar.

¿Qué seriamos? Definitivamente no podríamos ser amigas, sin duda no podríamos seguir siendo novias, no hay ni posibilidad de transformarnos en extrañas. Siento los pulmones fríos y el aire demasiado dulce para mi gusto. Hay pocas posibilidades en general y demasiadas como para fingir que es una decisión fácil. Busco la lluvia yo también, a ver qué respuesta sugieren las gotas.

–_Supongo que podemos casarnos, para eso no hace falta amor–. _Un par de cálidos recuerdos de la infancia, más agradables por lejanos que por buenos, me arrancan una risa corta. _–Nunca eh escuchado sobre un matrimonio terminado por falta de amor, tal vez por exceso._

Ríe, largo y tendido, sin una emoción identificable, o no siente nada o lo siente todo. Al final vuelve a observarme, Me mira con miedo y gracia, un sentimiento por ojo; y espera como si a mí me tocara hablar. Practicando las palabras con los dientes cerrados.

–_Tavi ¿Te casarías conmigo? –._ Palpa su cuerpo desnudo como si tuviera un anillo preparado entre las ropas que le faltan. Ríe su propio olvido y traga más café tan maleducadamente como siempre.

–_Claro que sí Vinyl, hagamos algo sencillo y rápido. Nada mejor para que todo el mundo se entere que decírselo solo a amigas cercanas–_. No me mira ni yo la miro. La duda flota en el aire, el periodo de gracia que nos queda para dar vuelta y salir corriendo. Yo no lo haría. _– Es enserio._

–_Sé que lo es–._ Contesta sin dejar pasar tiempo. Ahora la veo y ella me observa, ya no llora; pero piensa y entiende, que duele más.

– _Y no me llames Tavi, para algo tengo nombre–._ Nos sonreímos, podemos permitirnos compartir esa pequeña complicidad, esa frase que sirve de tregua para no acordarnos mucho de la guerra que se viene.

–_Nos casaremos este fin de semana, sé cómo arreglar las cosas y con quienes para acortar el tiempo al mínimo–._

–_Siempre quise casarme en una iglesia repleta de flores y vistiendo un ostentoso vestido gris, o al menos cuando era una niña. Creo que ahora no me importa mucho–. _Hablo por contestarle algo, para tener un turno en el asunto. La lluvia arrecia y no deja que las palabras se queden flotando en el aire.

–_Juro que puedo conseguirlo–_. Aclara demasiado segura de sí misma, sin una pizca de visión a futuro. _–Pero creo que tardare un poco._

Volvemos al silencio. Ya no hay lugar para que ella siga pensando que fue una broma, yo no llegue a pensarlo nunca. El futuro no es sombrío ni incierto, ni alegre ni triste ni promete aventura ni ofrece tragedias ni el menor desperfecto del camino a lo que se cree felicidad.

_De pronto me apetece llorar._

La miro sonreír, feliz de algún triste modo. Vuelve a creer que sabe, cree que no se engaña, cree que eventualmente podre volver a amarla, que algún día volveremos a mirarnos a los ojos y encontrar calor al otro lado. Siento pena por ella. Siento un poco de pena por mí misma. Siento unas ganas locas de meterme un cartucho de humo entre pecho y espalda.

_No contengo las lágrimas._

Apenas logro torcer los labios y oculto el gesto con la taza de café.

Ella me mira con los ojos vivos y sinceros. Tiene el llanto de los niños, ese que al siguiente segundo los hace ver como si nunca hubieran llorado, como si lo hubieran olvidado todo solo por lavarse los ojos. Tiene esperanza. Sí no la conociera como la conozco casi me sentiría engañada, pero sé que esa chica tiene memoria de pez y alma de infante. No sabe que hay lágrimas en mi bebida.

Supongo que eso es lo mejor: comenzar a mentirle, hacerle creer que aun puedo amarla solo porque no me importa; o tal vez lo mejor es gritarle la verdad, meterme en sus matemáticas y sumando dos más dos a su modo decirle que no puedo pasar más tiempo con ella solo porque no la amo, aun cuando yo no lo piense; Quizá lo mejor sea tirarme por la ventana y acabar de una vez por todas con tanta indecisión sobre cosas que no importan ni pueden importar.

Cualquier cosa es _"lo mejor"._ Tomo una de las respuestas al azar.

_Y puff. Se acabó._

* * *

**Bueno, antes que nada, quiero decir que estas "notas de autor" son bastante viejas pero las tengo guardadas y... oh al demonio, aquí va una nueva.**

**Notas de su mal autor ManiacoDepresivo:**

**Hace unos días, en la biblioteca de mi universidad me rei bastante pensando en "Que lindo seria un gatito pero grande" y casi de inmediato pensé "¿Es decir un gato?" y me pareció triste, gracioso pero triste.**

**Esperemos que en el futuro haya gatitos grandes que no por ello sean gatos.**

**Con raros pensamientos de que solo hay 3 grandes felinos y yo prefiero a los cánidos se despide su peor autor ManiacoDepresivo.**

**Espero sus reviews y, de preferencia, con fotos de gatitos en ellas. Bye, Bye.**


End file.
